1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to battery maintenance devices, and more particularly to a lead acid battery rejuvenator for removing or inhibiting the growth of sulfate deposits.
2. Description of Related Art
During the use of lead acid batteries, lead sulfate deposits slowly build up on the plates to partially cover sponge lead and lead oxide plate surfaces. After a period of time the sulfate deposits crystallize and offer a high impedance to the flow of ions, thus reducing the efficiency of the battery. Low D.C. current recharging is ineffective in dislodging sulfate deposits. Over the years efforts have been made to dislodge these deposits by a fast charging technique which generally overheats and warps the plates in the battery. While a battery may still appear to have taken a charge, and even the electrolyte may check as being correct, the battery does not hold a charge as the plates become effectively shorted. Efforts have been made utilizing a series of fast rise time voltage pulses to release the sulfates from the battery plate surfaces, the released sulfates either going into solution or spalling off and dropping to the bottom of the battery case. Such a technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,664 issued to Carl E. Gali and entitled, "Solar Powered Lead Acid Battery Rejuvenator and Trickle Charger."